1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a taillamp assembly for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a taillamp assembly for a vehicle whereby illumination is first directed inwardly toward a reflector before being directed outwardly of the lamp housing. In another aspect, the invention also relates to a taillamp assembly for a vehicle whereby light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are employed.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common in vehicle taillamp assemblies to include a single housing which includes one or more red-colored tail and stop lamps, an amber-colored turn signal lamp, and a white reverse or back-up lamp. A cross section of one of these typical vehicle taillamp assemblies 110 is shown in FIG. 12 comprising a housing 112 having a reflector 114, a lens 16 disposed over an open end of the reflector housing 112 and a conventional bulb-type lamp 118. The bulb 118 is typically mounted in concentric relationship with respect to a parabolic portion 120 of the reflector 114 to direct illumination emitted from the lamp 118 outwardly of the housing 112 through the lens 116. Because conventional lamps 118 are typically white (i.e., transparent, crystal, colorless or clear) to emit the greatest amount of illumination therefrom, it is typical of the lens 116 to be provided with one or more colored portions corresponding to the type lamp signal required, i.e., red, amber, or white/transparent. Because the illumination from the lamp 118 must be directed outwardly from the housing 112, the parabolic portion 120 of the reflector 114 is typically placed rearwardly of the lamp 118 so that the parabolic portion 120 acts as a collection surface for direction of illumination outwardly of the housing 112 through the lens 116.
It has also been found that light-emitting diodes (LEDs) can be used in taillamp assemblies for vehicles. These types of vehicle taillamp assemblies typically must be arranged so that an axis of the LED is directed out of the housing for the taillamp assembly as well to ensure the maximum emission of light through the lens 116 of the taillamp assembly housing. Examples of vehicle taillamps including LED light sources are taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,280 (issued Dec. 13, 1994), U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,951 (issued Nov. 5, 1996) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,940 (issued Jun. 16, 1998).
Unfortunately, the requirements that either the parabolic collecting surface be concentric with and behind the lamp 118 and the axis of the lamp 118 be directed in an uninterrupted fashion outwardly through the lens of the housing requires a wider profile for such lamps, increased servicing due to bulb burnout and breakage, and increased power consumption if conventional bulbs are used.
Other taillamp configurations have attempted to reduce the profile needed for the taillamp housing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,680,168, issued Jan. 6, 1927, discloses a first, smaller reflector for a light bulb disposed within an upper portion of a taillamp housing. Light from the bulb is directed rearwardly at a second, larger reflector for "indirect" routing of the light from the taillamp housing. In the '168 patent, the light is reflected from the first reflector toward the rear of the taillamp housing, is redirected twice against the surface of the second reflector and outwardly through a lens mounted on the housing. A more recent example showing the indirect routing of light from an LED light source off of a reflective surface prior to the light exiting the housing through a lens is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,371, issued Nov. 28, 1995.
However, the prior art taillamp housings typically only house lamps of a single color requiring multiple housings to accommodate braking systems which include typical amber, red and white indicators. Further, the prior art taillamps typically require many manufacturing steps to make, specifically relating to the installation of light sources such as LEDs.